1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to a method and system for permitting communication between a data processing system and a plurality of input pointing devices of different types. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for automatically selecting a particular software routine in response to a determination that a particular type of input pointing device is coupled to a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern state-of-the-art personal computers, such as the International Business Machines Corporation Personal System/2, are capable of communicating with multiple types of input pointing devices, which may include mice, track balls, pointing sticks, or touch screens. These devices permit a user to manipulate objects on a computer display screen in an intuitive graphical manner rather than by typing computer commands on a computer keyboard.
Such input pointing devices may be capable of performing many different functions and therefore may have different characteristics. Alternately, different manufacturers produce input devices which are capable of performing similar functions, but which have different characteristics. In order to communicate with such a device, the personal computer needs to include a specific software routine, commonly referred to as a device driver, which is configured for the device's unique characteristics.
Known data processing systems may include a separate device driver for each known type of input device. During installation of an operating system, existing systems generally prompt a user to indicate both the type and the characteristics of an input pointing device coupled to the personal computer. After the user provides this information about the device, known systems update a configuration file which includes information regarding the devices the user has identified as being coupled to the personal computer. The operating system then needs to be reinitialized before the device driver will be functional. If a user wishes to change an input pointing device after the operating system and device drivers have been installed on the personal computer, the user must update the configuration file, install the appropriate device driver for the new device, and then reinitialize the operating system.
Other known systems are capable of automatically configuring peripheral devices such as disk drive controllers, Token Ring adapters, and terminal emulators installed in a personal computer and optimally configuring the computer's memory allocation for each adapter.
Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for a method and system whereby a user may add or change input pointing devices within a data processing system without requiring the user to explicitly indicate the type and characteristics of the selected input pointing device.